


And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one.

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: And my eyes are damp, from the words you left; ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one.

The beach was silent and shadows had settled on the place Shouyou left. There were no winds to offer comfort, no sun to seek warmth from, no opal smiles to brighten up Kourai's days, no amber eyes to get lost into.

The sky was purple, the exact contrasting shade of his hair. Kourai would know since he threaded his fingers through them every morning, evening and night. These were like the days when Shouyou just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed like a tembling building onto Kourai. The clouds were absent, just a clear purple sky fading into a midnight blue, stars braving out and shining relentlessly.

These stars used to be theirs. They would take care of them every Sunday evening, they would talk to them, tell them their stories, make sure every one of them were with the others, because the stars gave them visions of the future. Now these same stars mock Kourai when Shouyou's not here. From the perfect start, to the finish line.

Kourai scanned the horizon, searching. For what? He doesn't know. It's not like Shouyou would come rising out of the ocean, calling him.

The sea roared at Kourai from below, offering rocks and sea spikes. It wasn't as if Kourai could ask the ocean to give Shouyou back. It wasn't as if Kourai could reach in and grab Shouyou out. Destroying the middle is a waste of time, they knew this far better than anyone.

Kourai hadn't kept a lot of things from Shouyou. Except for maybe the fact that whenever Shouyou smiled, Kourai's heart would swell and yell like the very sea below him. Or maybe the fact Kourai wished he could touch Shouyou like he was his. Or maybe the fact Kourai set fire to his insides for fun. Or maybe the fact that he wished he was more than Shouyou's ‘best friend' They were the reckless, wild youth.

And now Kourai was a silhouette, a vessel with no passengers, an empty medicine bottle, an artificial flower, a white dwarf. Head loud, words quiet.

He wished for a lot of things, but Shouyou falling off of this cliff wasn't one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Youth by Daughter
> 
> @/kiyoomi on twt so you can choke me for writing this <3


End file.
